


I'll bring you home

by Agentrogers17



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bridgerton Brothers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Colin Bridgerton, Overprotective Anthony Bridgerton, Polin, Protective Colin Bridgerton, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Colin knew Penelope, he noticed Penelope. Even the times Eloise was blind to her best friend's troubles, Colin was aware and ready to act.What will Colin Bridgerton do when some other guy enters Penelope's life, and his dear Pen is dulled by that guy? Make her shine even brighter, of course!
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Penelope Featherington/Original Character(s), Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 53
Kudos: 258





	1. Noticing

"What are you glaring at brother dear?" I heard the teasing voice of Eloise right behind me, "That glass won't hold up any longer if you keep squeezing it that hard."

"Shut up, El," I said. Still not able to tear my eyes away from the sight right in front of me, Penelope against a wall, as a dark-haired guy around my age leaned over her. Something wasn't right. The guy, James, was Penelope's boyfriend of 4-months. It apparently happened while I was away. Penny did not look comfortable; it wasn't obvious; it wasn't easy to notice. But once I did, I couldn't ignore it. Something was wrong. 

"Come on, Col!" she said, bumping my shoulder, "Penny has a boyfriend, and you need to get used to it! It has been four months! You were here for the last one and a half to witness it!"

"Something is wrong with that guy."

"Nothing is wrong with that guy," Benedict said, appearing from nowhere. Well, I should have expected him. Where Eloise goes, Benedict follows. "We already looked at his past, talked with his friends. You just need to get used to the idea of Penny not being reserved for you and Eloise only. She can have other friends, she can have partners, and she definitely can have a boyfriend. And you, as one of her closest friends, have to support her and be happy for her." He added, "Unless, there are other reasons that are not letting you leave the guy alone, and Penny."

"She looks different," I said. They wouldn't understand. Eloise maybe, if she could look over the fact that Penny had a boyfriend who her mother and Cressida did not make a mean comment on yet. But Benedict wasn't that close with Penny. I couldn't blame him for not being able to notice; he didn't know her as well as I did. But I noticed, and something didn't sit right. Something made me worry, other than the burning flame of jealousy that scorched my heart and lungs. 

"She is in love," Eloise sang into my ear.

"Then why does she look alarmed?" I said, turning to face Eloise, staring dead into her eyes. Her eyes fluttered in shock, moving to look at her best friend, and she saw it too. Maybe not as much as I did, not as detailed as I did. But she also felt the uneasiness hiding behind plump girl's azure eyes. 

"Don't fall into his mind games, Ellie," Benedict warned, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "And you," he said nodding at me, "stop being fussy about not getting all her attention. At some point, you will have to accept the fact that Penelope is someone's girlfriend and lover. Even if you make James run away, there will always be a next one. Either do something about your jealousy or let the girl be."

Eloise brushed the feeling off. Fuck you, Benedict. 

"And of course she is alarmed," he continued, "you have been ogling her and her boyfriend every chance you had since you returned from Turkey."

"You don't understand."

"No, Colin. I do. But you are blind to your own self. Why are you so annoyed that she is in a relationship?" he challenged me. 

***

As Penny was living with James now, I was staying with Eloise in her old room. Some of her things still laying around. I heard a knock on my door around midnight. 

"I hate you," Eloise said, as she moved inside. She sat next to me on the bed and looked at me. 

"What did I do now?" I asked.

"You put the idea into my head. That Penny is not happy that something is wrong. And now I cannot sleep," She said, punching my shoulder. 

"You saw it, too? Didn't you?" 

"I don't know what I saw. It was just," she took a deep breath, "she wasn't glowing like she used to. She smiles, she acts happy, she looks happy. But, in her eyes, something is missing."

"Exactly," I sighed, "this Penny is not my-" I stopped myself. My Penny? "our Penny." Eloise did not notice it. Deep in thought. 

"I will ask her tomorrow," she said. "Do you guys text? Because," she hesitated. 

"She doesn't text you as often as she used to before the boyfriend?" I asked, and she nodded. It was the same for me. We weren't texting, talking, spending time as often as we did. We almost never texted now. And we used to text often, every hour, day and night. The absence of communication with Penny was the main reason why I returned earlier than I planned to. Something was wrong; silence was never a thing we had in our relationship. 

"I barely see her now," Eloise said, "she never ignored me, Colin. Never in her life."

"I know," I said, "And I don't think she is ignoring us. Or she wants to ignore us. She just, maybe, has to?"

***

I waited a few days, for Eloise to try to talk with Penelope. When she had no success, it was time for me to take the matter in my hands. I knew I couldn't speak with her over phone or messages, and she wasn't answering, I tried hundreds of times. And at home would be as impossible, her plague of boyfriend guarded there. It was her office then, her boss, Mrs Danbury always liked me, being a friend of my mother. And I had the chance to talk with her; she also mentioned she didn't like the new boyfriend and she would arrange Penny's schedule so she couldn't escape and we could talk. Alone. 

I was waiting in Penny's office as she was in a meeting. She would be free for a couple of hours, although she didn't know. Mrs Danbury said she would tell her she had a task in her office. This speech was the task. She was humming softly as she entered the office. She gasped when she noticed me, her hand clutching her full chest. 

"Good god, Colin!" she said. I smiled at her, couldn't help but find her adorable. 

"Serves you right for ignoring me, Featherington," I said, getting up to greet her and pulling her into my arms, hugging her to my chest. It has been a while since I was close to her since I had the chance to hold her. I might have refused to let her go for a couple of seconds longer than necessary. But holding her, inhaling her scent, feeling her soft shape against me, made me feel calmer and more whole than I had in a while. I let her go, with a kiss on the crown of her copper head. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up. That look again, the insecurity, the panic, the alarm. Penelope wasn't the most confident woman I knew, blind to her beauty, talent, mind. Not surprising with the devil of mother she had. But this was a new kind of insecurity in her eyes. It was new, and it scared me deeply. 

I pulled her to sit on the loveseat in the corner. Sat her right beside me, holding her smaller hands in mine. Making sure she couldn't escape. 

"We need to talk, Pen," I said, thumb brushing the skin of her thick wrists, enjoying the softness of her flesh under my palms. 

"About what?" she asked, eyes darting around and looking for an escape.

"Come on, Pen," I begged," Something is wrong. With you, with us. Something is missing; something is bothering you. And I cannot let it happen. I cannot let something to bother you for months and do nothing about it. You know how dear you are to me. How important you are. You must tell me what is bothering you Pen, and you much tell me so I can fix it."

"Colin," she hesitated, I could see the want to tell everything, the need to let it out in her sky eyes. I rubbed her hands, making sure she knew I was there; I would always be. I was desperate to hear, to learn what happened, what was happening, what was dulling the girl who shone brighter than any star on a regular day. She looked lost for a moment, scared. Her teeth worrying the soft pink of her lower lips. Hard enough to draw some blood. I let one of her hands go, to reach for her chin, pulling her lip free from the sharpness of her teeth with a small tug of my thumb. Her eyes widened at my touch, the apples of her cheeks getting dusty with pink. It was one of those moments when I had to stop myself with every ounce of self-control I had in me not to kiss her, hard. Not only she had a boyfriend now, but she also deserved to be pampered not just made out forcefully. But the things I wanted to do to the plumb girl. God. If only I had the chance, I would worship her for the rest of my days. 

"Tell me, darling girl," I smiled. I had to know, and I had to save her, protect her. From whatever it was. Be it a person or the demons in her pretty head. 

She opened her pink mouth to answer, but the door opened suddenly. 

"Penelope?" bloody James. She tensed. Penelope tensed, she was scared. Scared of James? She moved to stand up, taking her hands away from mine. I missed the softness of her skin against mine. I stood up after her. Standing close enough, in case James would try something. I didn't know what was happening, but Penelope's whole demeanour changed in seconds. She looked tenser, she looked scared. I didn't like this look on her. I stood behind her, but James wasn't looking at me. He was focused on Penelope, eyes cold, shoulder squared. He looked... He looked threatening. And Penny was scared.

"James," I said, I knew it was primal, puffing my chest, making myself taller, glaring at the man. He suddenly grabbed Penelope, by her waist, roughly. She winced. He kissed her, forcefully. By her body language, I could see Penny wasn't comfortable; she didn't want that kiss. I barely hold the growl ripping from my chest. Who was this guy, to threat Penny that way? I wanted to pull her away, to myself, to save her from that arse. But he was faster, his arm tight around her, forcing her to stay under it, close to him. And God, I never hated anything more. This woman, the woman James forced her to be, was not Penelope. It was a scared, dull and hurt version of my Penelope.

"What are you doing here, Bridgerton?" He asked, challenging me. 

"Visiting Penelope, how about you?"

"I am here to drive my girlfriend home."

"I am not sure her work is finished."

"It is finished when I say it is. Isn't it Penelope?" he asked, hand tightening around her hip, making her flinch. She nodded, not meeting my eyes. I wanted to reach out to her, pull her to myself, hide her from this man. But I wasn't sure of James' reaction. I was afraid he would hurt her. 

"Pen," I said, but she shook her head quickly. 

"Goodbye, Bridgerton," James said, grabbing her wrist harshly, and pulling it. 

"Let her go," I said, noticing how tight his grip was on her gentle wrist, how she was biting her lip to suppress the pain.

"She is my girlfriend, and she likes me holding her."

"You are hurting her, you arsehole," I hissed, "and you are to let her go, now."

"What are you going to do? Cry to your mommy? Your brothers?" he challenged, pulling Penny harshly, making her shoulder move in a weird way. A painful gasp escaping her soft lips. "Move you dumb whore." That was it. My knuckles met his nose in a second. And in a couple more I was wrestling him on the floor and punching him even harder.

***

The next thing I knew, we were at the station. I was in custody as they took Penny's statement. James was in the infirmary. Almost half an hour later, my brothers barged in. Well, Anthony did. I could see Benedict's tall form, with Penny's short and round form under his arm. 

"What the fuck Colin?" Anthony shouted as the police officer unlocked the door. 

"Is Penny okay?" I asked, glancing at her, where she was talking with Benedict. He was speaking softly as he rubbed her back. 

"What happened?" Anthony asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Today? He was rough with her; he was starting to hurt her. And I hurt him. Since they met? I have no idea. But, I will learn and will make him hurt even worse."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, eyes darting to the girl. Benedict was still holding her close. Her and Benedict were not as close as we were, but Benedict was Eloise's go-to big brother, and as Eloise and she were inseparable, Benedict was kind of a big brother for her too. 

"Let's go," I said, ignoring him. I was going to tell them everything. We were to make sure James would leave the bloody country. But first, I had to make sure Pen was safe. The moment I was close enough, I pulled her into my arms. She sighed softly, wrapping her arms around my waist. I pressed a long kiss on top of her head. 

"Are you okay?" I asked, cupping her cheek softly, brushing the tiny freckles highlighting her cheekbone. She nodded, her eyes teary. 

"Stay with me for a while, okay?" I asked, and she nodded. Both Anthony and Benedict were watching us curiously. Both worried. 

"Were you hurt?" she whispered, I squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Don't worry about it, love."

***

I made sure Penny was asleep in my bed, well her old bed, dressed in my pyjamas. I might have lingered a couple of minutes more than necessary to watch her sleep. Gorgeous girl. Eloise was staying with our mother tonight. I might have lied to her saying Anthony, Benedict and I were going to have a guys night. 

"Is she asleep?" Benedict asked, taking a sip of his beer. I nodded.

"So what in bloody hell is happening?" Anthony asked.

"I am not sure," I said, I still haven't spoken with her. I just made sure she was alright, gave her some lavender tea and talked with her about silly things until she fell asleep. "I know you'll start accusations," I said, pointing at Benedict, "but, something is different since that jerk and she started dating. She is timider, more scared, more insecure. Ellie and I tried to talk with her. But she barely responds to texts or phone calls. So I went to her office today. But before she could talk, that jerk came. And started roughing her around, bullying her. And when he got physical, I got physical."

"What did he do?"

"Not much, I punched him faster. But, he probably has been abusive at some level, to affect Pen that way."

"Col," Benedict took a deep breath, "these are some serious accusations."

"And those are some serious changes on Penny," I said. 

"Has she said anything to you?" Anthony asked Benedict.

"Not really," he said, stretching his legs, "I was trying to make sure she was okay. Her wrist looked a bit red, and she moved her shoulder a bit too tense."

"Arse was tugging her around," I hissed. 

"Should we visit him?"

"Not yet," I shook my head, "I want to talk with Penny first, so I can decide if I should kill him or palsy him."


	2. Somewhere to Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Colin Penelope time and time to learn what really happened.
> 
> TW: abuse, abusive relationship, mentions of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a terrible exam in the morning, and am on the second day of my period, so blame the angst on those.

After Anthony and Benedict left, I took a shower and went to my room, where Penny was currently sleeping. She was wrapped tight in my blankets; her body curled into herself. Her brows creased, an uncomfortable look on her angelic face. I sat next to her, to brush her hair off her face, to ease out the tension on her jaw. I bent down to press a small kiss on her temple. 

"I am here Penny," I promised, pulling the armchair closer to the bed. I held her hand in mine, getting comfortable in the chair. I wasn't going to leave her alone now. Finger shaped bruises were visible from the sleeve of the t-shirt. That prick was never to get close to her. Ever again. 

"Col," she whispered, her eyes fluttering open. 

"Yes, love?" 

"Can you," she hesitated. Suddenly shy.

"Anything Pen," I tried to encourage her, "anything you want, it is already yours."

"Can you hold me?" the question caught me by surprise, but I nodded quickly, crawling under the sheets, careful to leave some distance between us, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. I laid on my back opening my arms, leaving her the decision how close she wanted me. She softly moved to rest her head on my chest, a hand softly holding onto the fabric of my t-shirt. I put my arm around her, resting my hand between her shoulder blades. 

"What is happening Penny?" I asked, rubbing her spine with my thumb, "I am worried, I have been worried for you for a couple of weeks now. Something is happening, something is dulling your light, and I don't know how to stop it, how to protect you. Please darling girl, just tell me what is happening, just let me do whatever you need me to do to make you smile again."

"Colin," she whispered, her voice teary, I tried to ignore the tears wetting my shirt, dropping into my skin, not to scare her, to let her open up, but even the fact that she was crying made my whole being hurt. 

"Tell me, anything, darling."

"It's James," she whispered, her voice shaking, she pressed herself even closer to me, she needed physical support, and I was ready to give her my life if she wanted at this second. I held her tighter. "He is..." she stopped, "He is not kind to me."

"How bad?"

"It," she took a deep breath, "it started with little comments. Like my mother, he told me that nobody could love me, except him, that I wasn't pretty. I know I am not pretty; it wasn't really a revelation. He just insisted, he kept insisting that I had no one, my mother, my sisters, they are not really my family. And, your family is kind, your family is amazing to me, but it is always most out of pity."

"No, Pen," I tried to object.

"I know Col," she sobbed softly, "How many times you hung out with me because your mother forced you to? I know that most of the things James said were true, still are true. And I didn't really have much problem with it. I knew he was being honest, the truth hurt. It wasn't something I wasn't used to. But then, it became physical. He started pulling me and pushing me around, being harsh, he started getting worse every day."

"How bad love?" I whispered the rage, the fear, the sorrow in me was so deep that I couldn't feel one particular emotion. She just sobbed, oh God, what did he do?

"Darling?" I asked, turning to face her, to pull her closer, rubbing her back as she sobbed harder into my neck. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, doing everything in my power to calm her down, ease her pain. She just pressed her face further into my chest. There were several ideas on what he could have done, in my mind—none I wanted to say out loud. 

"He," she hiccuped.

"He can't touch you now. He will never be able to touch you ever again, my darling girl. I promise you, tell me what he did and I will kill him. I will make sure he won't even dare to think of you ever again."

"Col," she sobbed, her voice full of pain, her plush body shaking uncontrollably. My poor beautiful girl. 

"Penny," I said softly, sitting up, pulling her with me. I pulled ber between my legs, making sure I was shielding her whole body with mine, separating her from the outside world. Making sure, she knew I was there, making sure she felt that my entire being was dedicated to her and would always be. As long as I breathed she would be safe, nothing, no one could hurt her. I pressed small kisses all over her copper curls, rubbing her back to calm her down. 

"I know it is hard, darling. I cannot even imagine how hard it is. But I want you to know. I am here for you. I always will be here for you. I know I have been a fool for years, but never doubt your place in my heart. Never doubt your importance in my life. The things that bastard, James told you, are lies. He might sound right because god knows your mother is not the kindest woman and had given him a lot of material to build his lies on. But you are not alone, you are not unlovable, you are not anything he said you are. I can count at least ten people who would kill and hide a body for you. There are additional ones, but they are not really old enough to dig a grave yet." It made her smile a bit, a small, tiny smile, but she wasn't shaking as bad anymore. "And you are beautiful," I whispered, my voice shaking, god how beautiful she was. "That arse," I said, "You are too beautiful for him, darling. You are a goddess, and he could never ever deserve to be loved by a woman like. No man is worthy of you or your love, darling. Just tell me what he did, and I will end him, I will make him suffer, I promise you, I swear on my life."

She curled herself further into me, as I kept rubbing her back, caressing her hair. Trying hard to make her feel safe, loved, comfortable. 

"Did he," I wasn't sure how to ask the question without triggering her, triggering myself, "hit you?" I asked mt chest burned when she nodded. 

"More than once?" and she nodded again. That guy would be lucky if he would be able to walk after I was finished with him, "Did he," I took a deep breath, "force himself onto you?" one more deep breath "Sexually?" Say no, Pen, please say no. Please say he didn't hurt you like that, say he didn't do that to you. But she nodded. He was dead. He would be dead.

"How many times?"

"Once."

"When?"

"The night of the party," she whispered.

"Oh, my dear Penny, oh love," I said, not being able to hold my tears anymore. I was crying with her as she sobbed in my arms. After a while, the pain made me sober up.

"Do you have any marks? Scars, darling? Let me take care of you. Show me," she hesitated, looking into my eyes, with her bloodshot ones. Her pretty nose red in the tip. I helped her take off her t-shirt and soft pants; she was left in her underwear, her curvy body curled softly, her pearly skin covered in green and purple bruises, a couple of scratches were visible across her sides.

"Oh, my beautiful girl," I whispered, "Wait here," I whispered, covering her with a blanket and leaving a kiss on her forehead. I brought the first aid bag we had laying around.

"Will you be able to stand up?" I asked, helping her on her feet. Her knees were shaking, but she managed to stand up, holding onto my shoulders. I covered every bruise with some bruise cream, cleaned the scratches. I checked her ribs, making sure he didn't hurt her that much. 

"I know, it is hard to talk about, but I have to know so I can help, Penny," I said, pulling her to sit next to me, after dressing her into one of my large t-shirts, making sure she was covered to her knees and was warm. I put a pair of my softest socks on her tiny feet, pressing a kiss on her bare knee before standing up. I stole Eloise's hairbrush from her room and some hair ties, "I can brush and braid your hair, would you want that?" I asked, and she nodded shyly. Ever since we were small, I loved Penny's hair. All my family had chestnut hair, shades of brown, and since she was little Penny had her fiery locks. Easy to spot, beautiful to look at. Since I started noticing her as a woman, I yearned to touch her hair, enjoy the softness, see how her copper would look on my skin, curled around my finger. 

"When did he start getting physical, darling? How bad was it?" I asked, sitting behind her. Brushing her locks down, making sure I wasn't tugging too much, not hurting her. The poor lass was hurt enough for a lifetime in the last two months. 

"A little over two months ago," she whispered, "It started small. It was holding my hand or arm too hard, hard enough to bruise. Or sometimes it would be that he would bite me, when he got angry, drawing blood sometimes. He would get angry when I talked too much with El. I am so sorry about her. I have been neglecting her for so long. And you! Oh, Colin, I am such an awful friend."

"Never," I promised, kissing the back of her shoulder, "You are an amazing friend, a terrific woman. Never forget that."

"I started getting scared, the more time I spent with Ellie or Benedict, he would hurt me," she continued, "He," she hesitated.

"Tell me, love: anything and everything. I would never judge you, never hurt you."

"He hated when I spent time with you, the most." Bastard.

"Did he, did he forced himself onto you, because we danced on the party night?" I asked, Penelope was raped, and it was my fault. Oh god. I couldn't stop the shake of my hands, my vision blurred, Penny suddenly turned to face me.

"Penny, oh my god, Pen," I sobbed. Suddenly her arms were around me; my face pressed into her neck. "I am so sorry. It is my fault, oh, darling."

"No, Colin, never. It could never be your fault," she tutted. Suddenly the whole situation turned upside down, and I was sobbing in Penelope's arms, she was calming me down. I was supposed to be supporting her right now, not the other way around. Her small hands were rubbing my shoulders, scratching my scalp, pressing small kisses on the top of my head. 

"How bad? How bad did he hurt you because of me? I will kill him," I sobbed, "I promise you, tomorrow first thing. I will kill him."

"You don't need to," she said, but I interrupted.

"I have to," I objected.

"I have evidence," she whispered; I lifted my face from the warmth of her shoulder, meeting her sky blue eyes.

"What are you talking about, gorgeous?"

"I started recording everything since he started."

"What?" I was shocked. Penelope was about to save herself. She had a plan. Brilliant woman. 

"When he started getting physical," she took a deep breath, sitting on my thighs, "I knew it was wrong. I knew his words might have been true. I knew I might be unlovable and alone if not for him. But I was alone before, and not loved, it hurt. But I knew abuse, and I knew what was happening. I don't have much experience of it but, I also knew, there was no easy way to escape an abuser. So I started recording, our fights, I went to the hospital every time he hit me, and after he," she took a deep breath, "when he raped me. I have every report needed."

"But you haven't acted yet?" I couldn't understand.

"I didn't have anywhere to go," she whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Oh Penny, Penelope," I said, cupping her face to face her, "You will always have a place to go, multiple places to go. Anywhere I am, anywhere any of my siblings are, my mother is, is your home. Never doubt that you are family, we all love you so much, my beautiful girl." A lonely tear rolled down her round cheek as she whispered a small thank you. I could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"Let's tuck you in," I whispered, helping her under the covers, "In the morning, we can meet with Simon and file a complaint against that bastard. I am guessing all your documents are in your office?" I asked and received a nod, "Clever girl. After that, I will drop you at my mom's place and will grab Anthony and Ben, so we can get all your things from that arsehole's place."

"But Colin, where will I go? I can't go back to my mom's," she tried to protest.

"Here of course," I said, it should have been obvious by now, "I will not leave you alone, and there is a spare room. You, me and Ellie can stay together, it also will be safer, El has a mean right hook. We can kick El out after a while so the flat will be ours," I winked at her earning a small giggle, everything would be okay, I would make sure it would be more than okay.


	3. Overprotective

The next morning, I prepared breakfast for Penny and me. After that, she dressed into one of her clothes she left here and one of my cardigans. She was swallowed in it, but she looked adorable. 

"Are you ready, darling?" I asked, and she nodded. She looked nervous; I put an arm around her to make sure she was aware I was there. I always would be there. I helped her into my car and climbed into the driver's seat. 

"I am nervous," she confessed. 

"Don't worry, Pen," I said, patting her knee. I also was nervous; it was impossible to deny. "We are driving straight to Simon's office.

"But, the documents," she asked.

"I called Ben and Anthony; they will grab those and meet us there."  
  
"Do they know?" she whispered.

"Not the details, no," I promised, "We will tell them when and how you want to. They have a general idea that he was hurting you, I told them before we though. I told them what I was suspecting. We were planning to beat James up anyway," I said. Her warm hand found mine, fingers curling around mine.

"They don't have to be in the room when you talk with Simon, no one has to," I said. 

"Can you be there?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course, I can be there, Penny. You know I can never, ever, leave you. You are closer than family."

***

Benedict was waiting for us outside. He pulled Penelope into a hug the second he helped her out of the car. I knew she needed it; she needed as much support as she could get. And thank god I had an army worth amount of family members, who all loved Pen like their own. I was following close as she walked inside Ben's arm around her round shoulders. She was pulled in two long hugs by Anthony and Simon the moment we stepped inside. I could see her eyes getting teary; the support was probably getting overwhelming. She has been mistreated for months now, and feeling love of her friends, the family at this point, was getting too much. I reached to take her hand in mine, she squeezed my hand, shuffling closer to me. 

"Let's go to my office," Simon said, looking at Pen with soft eyes. Said girl nodded softly, not letting my hand go and following my brother-in-law. 

"Are you comfortable with us joining, love?" Benedict asked, waiting, and making Anthony wait until they got her approval. She nodded a soft, slow nod. Simon's office was large. Penelope and I sat on the chesterfield, our arms and thighs pressed to each other, her tiny hand still in mine. Simon sat on the armchair closer to Penny, his notebook in his hand. The needed reports and documents were in Anthony's hands, and by the way his fists were clenched, I knew he took a look at them. It was for the best, as Anthony was overprotective of our family, although unofficial for now, Penelope was a part of it. Prior information gave him time to tame his temper, at least in front of Penelope. 

The whole telling Simon process was not easy; Penelope was shaking like a leaf during it. At some point, I had to pull her to my body, to ease her pain and anxiety. Simon was professional about it. I could see how his jaw was a lot tighter after Penelope finished her telling, but, he took Penny's hand in his and promised to take care of James both legally and physically in an hour. The last part was not declared, but we all knew that was planned for today. After going over the documents, it was a miracle I didn't kill someone that seconds. I knew what happened, Penny told me what happened, but seeing all this information on paper, seeing the photos of bruises, scratches, marks on her creamy skin. The rape kit and reports made my blood boil. After we were finished and Penny signed everything needed, Benedict and I drove Penelope to my mother's house and left to meet Simon and Anthony at James' place. My mother welcomed Penelope with open arms, letting her cry in her shoulder and taking her to my old room to rest. I left her with a kiss on her forehead, promising to take care of everything and that she would be safe there. 

***

James' car was parked outside; the arsehole was in the flat. Knowing we were close to him and to the crime scene where Penelope was tortured for weeks made me see red, my hands were shaking from the rage burning my chest. I could see Anthony in a similar mood. The moment we found him, Anthony, somehow faster than me, was holding James by his throat, feet barely on the floor. Everything was a blur after that, only when Simon and Benedict pulled us off the prick did everything become clearer. Simon somehow called the police, and together with the copies of Penny's health reports, James was taken away. Benedict and I were packing Pen's clothes, while Anthony and Simon took care of her books and other stuff. After loading everything on the back of my car, Simon and Anthony went to his office in Simon's car, while Benedict and I went to mom's house, after dropping everything in our apartment. 

Penny was curled in a loveseat, wrapped in a soft puffy blanket, her eyes half-closed. My mom was reading to her as she rested, I could smell lavender in the air, mom probably brewed some for her. She perked up when she heard us coming in. 

"Colin! Ben!" she said, sitting up. I went to her after dropping a kiss on my mom's cheek, and Ben stayed next to her.

"Hello, darling," I said, pulling her into a hug and kissing the crown of her ruby head. I sat next to her, pulling her legs onto my lap and rubbing her ankles. I was a physical man with my siblings with my family. But ever since I could remember, I was more touchy with Penelope. She always was soft, gentle, beautiful in her own way. It wasn't that the other girls were prettier, never. Penelope always was gorgeous. It took me years to realise; maybe I needed the age and experience. But, Penelope was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I doubted if a more beautiful one existed. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, pulling my hands in hers and caressing my knuckles, covered in yesterday's and today's bruises gently. 

"I am," I promised.

"I am, too, Pen. Thank you for asking, love!" Benedict called, earning a slap on the shoulder from mom. I rolled my eyes at him, but, I couldn't help but be thankful also. He was bantering with her kindly. He was giving her a chance to feel normal and not like a victim, we all were making her feel since yesterday. Benedict and mom went to make some tea and some sandwiches, which gave me the opportunity to lay next to her, due to the loveseat being incredibly tiny, my head was buried in her chest. Her fingers were combing my hair.

"How are you feeling, Pen?" I asked, enjoying being close to her, right in her arms.

"Confused," she admitted.

"About what he said to you, all this time?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered. I pulled her free hand into mine and pressed a kiss on her palm.

"He was lying," I promised, "Anything he said. About your beauty, about how much we love you, about your worth. You are wonderful Penny," I said, "You are wonderful, and I have known you since you were a toddler, and I would know if you were not." I sat up when I heard mom and Benedict returning. I helped Penny sit up also, hating the bruises on her wrists. 

We had an hour of peace before the chaos itself arrived, my sister dearest Eloise Bridgerton. 

"Was anyone going to tell me that my best fucking friend got hurt?" she entered, well crashed, into the living room.

"Eloise Bridgerton! Language!" Eloise decided to ignore our mother. 

"You," she pointed at me, "you arsehole! How could you hide that Penny was hurt and was staying on my flat last evening! You told me you had guys night with the other two idiots! That woman is my fucking best friend! Stop hogging my best friend! You are almost 35, go find yourself your own best friend!" she accused me, dropping herself next to Penelope. This bloody loveseat was not designed for three people, and Penelope had too many bruises currently to be squished like this. For sure, I could stand up and sit somewhere else but this not being able to share Penelope issue was an old war between Eloise and me, and I really did not want to let Penny go. So I just pulled her by her waist onto my lap, making her squeal in surprise while making Eloise's brows hit her hairline. 

"This is okay?" I asked Penelope. I knew she was comfortable with me, even after what happened to her. But, it never hurt to make sure. Make sure she was okay, make sure she was comfortable, make sure she is happy. She nodded blushing.

"If I am not too heavy," she said shyly.

"You could never be," I promised, Penny was heavier than most, but her weight on my thighs were comforting rather than crushing. Her round frame soft but solid, her smell was surrounding me. I knew mom and Benedict were also glaring, and if it was any other woman but Penelope, I would be forced to let her go and earn an earful about inappropriate behaviour. However, Penny had a special place in every Bridgerton heart. And mom would never forbid me anything if Penelope was involved, even the things I would never get away with in any other situation. I knew having Penelope on my lap, her soft, round bum on my thighs so close to my manhood was pushing the limits. Limits of my family, limits of my relationship with Penelope. But, even in my horniest state, and her less mentally vulnerable one, nothing would be sexual between us until she wanted it to be and was entirely comfortable in the situation. Before Eloise could comment on the Penny on my lap situation, she noticed the bruises covering her plump wrists. 

"Oh my god, Penelope!" she said, grabbing her hands in hers. Great job, keeping things calm Ellie! I moved my hand to Pen's upper back, rubbing her spine, to make sure she didn't get too stressed. 

"I am okay," Pen promised, gripping Eloise's fingers as she was pulling her sleeves up to reveal more of her skin, "Colin took care of it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eloise asked, I knew the anger in her voice was not directed at Penny, but Pen was in a vulnerable state of mind and could interpret it wrong pretty easily. Eloise was hot-headed, so was I usually, but Penelope was a priority but in my life and my emotions. 

"Ellie," I warned, careful my voice was calm and soft. 

"Are you alright now?" she asked, in a more levelled tone. 

"I am," she nodded. 

"What about the bastard?" Eloise spit. Penelope turned to look at me, not sure how to answer. I could feel she didn't want to talk about the rape and the reports, yet. Not with this much crowd. 

"Simon is dealing with him," I answered instead of the redhead. We also scared him a little to make sure he wouldn't even dare to think of Penelope when we went to pick her things up. Benedict snorted from the other side of the room.

"Yes, scared him a little. You and Anthony didn't choke him or anything. And his face was intact when we were leaving."

"Colin!" Pen said, turning to face me, moving her hips. God, give me strength. 

"He deserved worse," I said, bopping her nose gently. 

"I don't want you guys in trouble, especially because of him."

"Don't worry your pretty head about it," I said, kissing her shoulder. 

"You are moving back, right?" Eloise asked, rolling her eyes at me.

"She is," I said, noticing Penny's hesitation, "Your whole stuff is already there, we just need to unpack it."

"I missed living with you Pen!" Eloise said, holding her hands tighter, "In time we will get rid of my idiot brother and the whole flat will be ours again!"


	4. Healing

It was the third night Penelope was staying with us, I was taking time off from editing, and made sure Mrs Danbury gave Penelope some time off. Eloise wasn't that lucky, but it just made my days better as I spent all of them with Penelope without my annoying younger sister. Her bruises were almost healed, greenish-yellow now. Eloise would sit right by Penelope, hug her, make sure she felt comfortable. She would tell her everything about everyone, making sure her mind won't go back to bad memories, to James. Our relationship was quieter than ever. We spent the whole day together, so words were not that necessary now for us to understand each other. Although I hated the reasons behind it, I enjoyed being closer to Penny more than I have ever been. I was always touching her; she was constantly seeking my touch. We were currently out on a walk, her fingers linked with mine, my steps much smaller than usual to match her tiny steps. She was a beautiful, adorable and gorgeous woman. 

"Do you want some ice cream, darling?" I asked, noticing the colourful shop ahead of us. She looked at me, shyly and nodded. I couldn't help the grin stretching on my face. I loved treating her. I loved making her happy. Even though I knew it was a terrible time in her life, I wanted to make it a better time for her. I pulled her to the table on the corner facing the park. A small love seat for us to share. She tucked herself under my arm, her temple resting on my chest. My fingers finding their place in her copper locks. We were eating our ice cream, watching the people walk around, children running. 

"Have you heard from Simon?" she asked. Simon, busy with Penelope's case, was mostly communicating with her when there was an important document or thing to do. Other than that Anthony was his main correspondent, who communicated with me when he needed Penelope. We kind of had a distribution of tasks. Eloise and I were tasked with protecting Penelope, both from James and her own mind. Anthony and Simon were making sure James wouldn't walk out free after hurting Penelope like that. Benedict and the rest of the family were mostly organising events where we all would get back together, and make sure to make it even better than before, to bring Penny back to her normal social state. 

"I think the judge will hear you around a month later," I said, squeezing her shoulder. She looked up at me, her cheek squished against my shoulder. Adorable woman.

"I never got to thank you," she said, a tiny smile across her pink mouth. 

"You never have to thank me," I opposed. 

"Colin," she said, resting her hand on my sternum. God, Penny, you are testing my self-control so much, "You saved my life, you know that. I still have no idea how you managed to notice that."

"I notice everything about you, darling," I said, smiling and pecking her nose. She blushed softly, chubby cheeks tinted with rose. "How you smile, how you walk, how you blush," I said, caressing her cheek with my thumb—enjoying how the blushed parts were a tad bit warmer than the other parts of her face. 

"Colin," my name falling off her teasing lips like a prayer.

"I thought I was losing my mind, darling," I confessed, sighing, I pushed a strand of her locks behind her ear, "I could sense it, see it in you, how uncomfortable you were, how unhappy you were. And I told Eloise, I told Ben. They didn't believe me," I leaned in to rest my forehead against hers—her azure pools of blue leaking into my green ones. 

"You couldn't know," she said, cupping my jaw softly. 

"I should have," I said, my voice breaking with regret. "You are so dear to me, Pen," I whispered, bopping her nose with mine, "I am so sorry, I couldn't stop him before he touched you." Her thumb brushed away the tear off my cheek and pressed a kiss to my chin. I pulled her into my chest, resting my head on her soft locks. She was resting against me, arms curled, hands resting on my chest. Our icecreams long finished, the sun setting down now, leaving a golden glow everywhere it touched. After drinking one last cup of coffee, we made our way back home, her hand tightly in mine. 

***

Eloise was already cooking when we came back, Penelope went to change into more comfortable clothes. I went to help my sister, she glanced at me, worry clear in her face.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Better than yesterday, it is process El; you know that."

"I don't really Colin," annoyance shadowing her features, "I don't really know what is happening, she doesn't talk to me."

"El," I warned, I knew it wasn't easy for her either, but she was used to having Penelope almost as her property, "You need to get used to not having Pen in your monopoly."

She hissed at me, a harsh glare sent to my way.

"She is not yours to toy with."

"Don't you dare Eloise," I warned her, I could handle any and every teasing or doubt, but her questioning my sincerity on how dear Penelope was to me, was not included in that, "Penelope is as much as my closest friend as she is yours. And she is so much more for me than she could ever be for you. If I ever hear you question our closeness, doubt her place in my heart, especially when she can hear and get hurt by it, we will have a much serious talk. You might not like that I am spending so much time with her; you might not like that she is not spending all her time with you. But I am begging you, don't reflect your frustration on her. She is more vulnerable than ever right now, and she needs you, she needs all of us."

Our conversation was cut short when we heard Penelope's footsteps. She was dressed in a short grey dress, and her pale, thick legs bare under the skirt of it, her tiny feet covered in fluffy socks. She made a messy bun of her reddish locks, and god her whole look made me warm inside. 

"What can I help with?" she asked, moving to sit between El and me, sanding closer to me. I knew El noticed, and I noticed. I couldn't care how much I liked the fact that she sought comfort from me first. 

"Here," I said, giving her the hold of the wooden spoon, for her to mix the soup. And I made my way to her other side, to make the salad. Eloise started telling her about her day with a deep breath and Pen told her about our walk and the little ice cream shop. I moved a tiny bit closer, pressing my side to hers lightly. The locks escaping her bun tickling the skin of my arm. I knew it would be okay when she healed, I would ask her out. I would make sure she forgot every tear and bruise that arsehole left after himself. Eloise would whine a lot, but at some point, she would find love too and leave us be. 

***

It was around 2 am when I heard light knocks on my bedroom door, and it opened softly—revealing a sleepy Pen entering my room. I sat up,

"Pen, is everything okay?" I asked, moving the blanket to give her some room. She sat hesitantly, eyes falling on my naked chest. Any t-shirt was too far away, and I didn't want to leave her, breaking the moment.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, looking at her shaking hands. I covered them with mine, her cool skin meeting my warm one. 

"What is keeping you up, love?" I asked, pulling her into a laying position, covering her form with my blanket, making sure she was warm and comfortable. I laid next to her, and she moved to me gently.

"Come here, darling," I said, pulling her to me. I could feel the gentle shiver running through her when she made contact with my bare torso.

"Is this okay?" I asked, and she nodded shyly.

"You are warm," she said, her hands flat on my stomach making me shiver both because of the temperature of her skin and the fact that it was touching mine. 

"And you are like an ice stick, beautiful girl," I said, wrapping my arms around her soft body, making sure to keep her warm. "Now," I said after making sure she was properly tucked in my arms and dropping a kiss on top of her head, "tell me what is bothering your pretty little head?"

"I have been having nightmares," she confessed, fingers rubbing my lower ribs, "about him, about our house."

"You felt trapped?" I asked, resting my head on hers, letting her bury her face in my neck.

"Yeah," she breathed, "he didn't like when I got out. Afraid I would meet up with El or you, or anyone who was not him, really."

"Did he ever physically forced you to stay at home? Lock you in?" I hated hearing these. I hated knowing how much she got hurt. But she needed to let it out. I knew she was close enough only with Eloise and me to talk about it, even talking to us required a lot of bravery. Eloise was hot-headed, and I knew it was part of the reason why she was coming to me, I hoped it wasn't only that, and I hoped I also had a place in her heart, similar to one she had in mine. She needed to be heard, to be listened to and to be calmed down. And Eloise was not the best choice in that matter. I usually was not also, but when it came to Penelope, I was ready to be anything she needed. 

"It was his words mostly," she murmured, nose touching the hollow of my throat, every word making her exhale hit the skin of my collarbone, sometimes even her lips brushing against my skin. 

"Talk to me, darling," I said, rubbing her back. 

"I knew there weren't many physical barriers between me and outside, except for him, maybe. But, it felt like it was impossible for me to go out. I was scared, I still am scared, it feels like he would come here one day and take me away, not letting me see you or Ellie ever again."

"That will never happen, love," I promised, squeezing her hip gently, "He won't even be able to look your way ever again. He won't dare to, and I promise, darling. You are safe now, safe and free to do whatever you want to do. Wherever you want to go, you know that, right, my dear Pen?" She nodded, her lips curling into a gentle smile against the skin of my shoulder. 

"Thank you, Col," she whispered, pressing a small kiss there and making my heart skip a beat. 

"Nothing to thank me for, my love," I promised, "I am ready to give you the whole universe if you ask me to. You know that right, Penny?" I asked, rubbing her spine, "You have a hold of my heart like no one else does, did or can ever have. Tell me, darling, is there anything else bothering you? Keeping you awake?" 

"I am not sure," she confessed, "I feel restless, maybe because the trial is coming up."

"Simon, Anthony, Eloise and me will be there for sure, you know that right? Ben, Sophie, Kate, mom and others also, if you want to. They want to be there. Actually, they are not really sure if you want them to. We can be a bit crowding, but you know that already, darling. Whatever you want, however, you want that day, and any other is yours. Never think you are alone in this or any other thing from now on."

"Is Ellie cross with me?" she asked suddenly. 

"Of course not, beautiful," I promised, rubbing her back, "She is cross with me, rather. You know how possessive she is of you. And now that you are with me most of the time, she is jealous. She will have to get used to it, darling, I am not planning to share you just because Ellie is a brat. That of course, you want to spend your time with an adrift like me."

"You could never be an adrift, Col," she whispered, caressing my side softly. Her touch igniting a flame inside me, making me long for her touch ever further, "And you know how much I enjoy spending time with you." I kissed her forehead, enjoying the scent of her shampoo filling into my lungs, enjoying her touch, her bare arms resting around my body.

"Not as much as I love spending every second with you, darling," I promised, "Stay with me tonight? If you feel comfortable about it, of course. Maybe I can keep the nightmares away? Even if not, I can soothe you after them."

She looked up, eyes barely visible in the room only lightened by the moonlight. I could feel the shyness radiating off her body. "Are you sure I won't be a bother?"

"Oh, my dear Penelope, do you really believe you could ever be a bother to anyone, ever? Especially me? I cherish every second I get to spend by your side."

***

I woke up to find Penelope resting half on top of me. Her face smushed against my chest, copper hair shining bright against my skin, her hands flat on my stomach. I could feel her soft tummy pressed against my side; her tits almost flattened—one of her legs around my thighs. My arm tight around her torso, hand resting on the deep curve of her waist as she was half curled. My other hand covering one of her hands resting on my lower stomach. Her smell mixed with mine in my sheets, and god was that an intoxicating one. I could wake up like this every morning; I could cuddle her in my arms for the rest of my life. 

"Good morning, Penny," I said, kissing her hair, noticing she was waking up.

"Morning Col," she yawned, dropping a kiss on my chest afterwards, curling into me further, burying her face into me. 

"A beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked.

"Hmm," she murmured, curling into me further. 

"Not as beautiful as you, never as beautiful as you, my love," I whispered, enjoying her rubbing on me like a sleepy cat. I just embraced her further into myself, letting her get the warmth she needed, letting her wake up in the pace she wanted to wake up to face the day. Gorgeous woman. I would make sure she was only happy after this. I would make sure she'd have a wonderful fairy tale as life from now on. 


	5. Freedom

It was the day of the trial. Simon advised me not to sit too close to Penny, for James to not make any accusations. I hated being so far from her, but Simon always had a hand on her back. My mother and Benedict also were around them, Anthony standing by my and Eloise's side as we glared at James. The trial went smoothly, except the fact that Penelope was utterly uncomfortable. After the trial was over and James was convicted for a couple of years, and Penelope was granted protection from him even after that we were out of the courtroom. The moment we were outside, I pulled her to myself. Hugging the plump girl tightly, making sure she knew she was safe and with me. I kissed her forehead and kept her close to my body until Eloise pushed me away and hugged her to herself. After my whole family did the same, and Simon pulled her aside, explaining to her what was happening next. After that, we went to a picnic Daphne, and my mother organised. Penny was curled under my arm as we sat on the cushions. Everyone was chatting, everyone happy now that Penelope was safe and back with us. The line between Penelope and me was blurred, but no one was pressing yet. Thank god. And Penelope looked lighter, like the weight of the world was lifted off her tiny shoulders. 

"How are you feeling?" Benedict asked, cupping her hand in his, sitting on her other side. She smiled at him; I turned her back to be pressed to my chest, so she could talk easier with my brother.

"Better, safer," she said. Benedict gave her a playful smile, pulling her hand to drop a kiss to her knuckles. 

"You are safe, darling," he said, squeezing her tiny fingers in his giant ones. They spoke on the lighter subjects. I listened to them, stuffing my mouth with sandwiches, feeding Penny every once in a while. She smiled at me whenever I did that. After a while, Benedict was pulled into chess with Anthony, and Eloise was busy watching them. 

"How are you really feeling, love?" I asked, rubbing her back, letting her rest her cheek on my chest. She smiled at me, one of her carefree Penelope smiles. Rare ones lately. 

"A lot better," she smiled, "Thank you, Cole, really."

"Hush, kitty," I said, pressing a kiss to her button nose, "You never have to thank me for something like this. Never." I could feel my mother's sharp eyes on us, but I knew she was tactful enough not to make any hints until Penny was in a better mindset. I laid under the soft sun, pulling her next to me, warming ourselves in the spring sun. Her hand resting on my stomach as I enveloped her with my arm around her body, her small chubby formed curled next to my taller one. We were a bit outside of the circle the others were sitting, and it gave me the opportunity to hold her without any interruption. 

"When are you to return to your job?" she asked, looking at me, chin resting on my arm.

"I am in London, for a while, sweet girl," I promised, "Travelling is nice and everything, but, I miss you too much while I am away."

"Did your publisher let you stay around?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "I plan to stay here next to you until you kick me out?" I offered, she smiled at me and nodded. 

"I would never kick you out, Colin," she smiled, her nose a bit pinkish from the sun now. 

"Let's get up," I said, pulling her to a sitting position, "We don't want you to get burned do we, love? Also, I still am hungry."

"You always are."

***

After the picnic, my mother took Eloise and Pen on a shopping trip to celebrate her freedom. Everyone went their own ways, and I went to a pub with Anthony and Benedict. Anthony looked broody as ever, while Benedict had an easy smile playing on his lips. 

"So..." he said, taking a sip of his beer, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

"So what?" I asked, already knowing what the topic was and what he was pointing to. 

"You and Penny looked quite cosy in the picnic."

"She is my closest friend," I said, she was. The only friend really except for my siblings. Having an army for a family made it hard to find friends, or feel the need to find friends. Other than Simon, who was once Anthony's now Daphne's best friend, and Penelope who was Eloise's and my best friend, rarely non-Bridgertons, entered the family. 

"Oh drop it, Colin," Anthony said, "Everyone but the girl herself know that you are in love with her. Today's display was a clear show of it for anyone who wasn't aware. But, is it the right time? She had gone through a lot these past months, and she is vulnerable right now," he had a warning stare in his eyes.

"I am not planning to make any moves right now," I said.

"But, you plan to make a move eventually?" Benedict asked, smile widening even more.

"Yes," I nodded, "I lost enough time, you both know that. But, I also do not want to pressure her for anything that she is not ready for. I want her to have some time to heal."

"Took you long enough," Anthony hissed. 

"I knew I loved her," I rolled my eyes at them, "Penny was always special. I always had a soft spot for her, but I wasn't ready. I knew she needed someone to love her, cherish her, and I was still a boy. But now, after coming this close to losing her, I want to take that risk. Risk of losing her because I am not worthy of her; no man can really be if I am being honest."

"Just be careful, Colin," Anthony warned, voice heavy, "she went through a lot, both mentally and physically. You know it better than any of us. You are her rock right now, and moving too fast might make her question your sincerity and honesty in the matter of your support to her. Just be careful and clear enough what you feel about her and that you are serious, and even if you were not romantically interested in her, you still would be by her side. She needs to know that your support, our support, was not depended on your expectation to have a relationship with her. She has to know that she is not expected to be with you, just because you played a role in her saving from that prick." 

"I know," I took a sip of my beer, "I know. I just want her safe and happy, preferably with me. It is her choice, of course, but, I would love her to be with me."

"Oh come on, Colin," Benedict laughed, "even you are not that blind! And stupid! The lass has been in love with you since you two bloody met; you must know that."

"She is a loving creature," I sighed, "she is like that with everyone."

"Oh, you are that blind and stupid," he laughed in reply. 

"Don't build my hopes up Ben," I said.

"She loves you, Colin," Anthony nodded, "She loves you. Just like you love her. She is just sharper than you are and was able to recognise her emotions in less than a decade, compared to our slower ones."

"Shut up."

"Just take your time," he reminded. 

***

I came home later that night. Both girls were in the living room, Penny curled in the loveseat, asleep. Eloise half there, hand resting on her fist, eyes half-closed. I turned off the TV, nudged her shoulder, 

"Go to bed, El," I said, pulling her on her feet and pushing her towards her bedroom. She muttered a 'good night' and went to her room. I admired the sleeping redhead for a couple of seconds, pulling her into my arms and carrying her to her room.

"Col," she whispered in her sleep.

"I am here, Pen," I said, laying her in her bed and covering her small body with her blanket. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, getting ready to leave. 

"Don't go," she murmured, eyes still closed. 

"Are you sure, love?" I asked. She hummed, scooting over to leave some space for me, "Just let me change, I'll be back in a couple." I promised, her eyes were barely open, ocean orbs observing me. I changed into some shorts and a sleeping shirt, and washed myself, brushed my teeth. She smiled at me when I entered the room. 

"Did mum tire you out?" I asked, laying next to her. Having her in my bed a couple of nights was an experience, her smell mixed with mine in my sheets. But laying in her bed, god, it was heaven. Everything smelled like Pen. Her sweetness surrounded me. I would be a happy man if my last breath would be this. 

"She loves shopping," she yawned, her fingers curling on my shirt, grabbing up my front, "She loves dolling us up."

"You are a doll, on a regular day, Penny," I said, smiling at her sleepy face. 

"Shut up," she gave a sleepy giggle.

"So much barb in such a tiny package," I said, laughing.

"I am not that tiny," she said, looking up at me.

"You are, like it or not, sweet girl."

"What did you do?" she asked, a shiver running on her body, she moved closer to my warmth, I put an arm around her, to make it easier.

"Sat with Ben and Anthony. Drank a couple of beers."

"Sounds fun," she said, eyes closed. 

"Would be more fun if you were with me," I said, brushing her hair back, "Having you around makes everything more fun."

***

It was the week Penny returned to her job. I talked with Mrs Danbury, and she let me occupy Pen's office to do my work and make sure she was safe and entertained. With the condition not distracting her too much. 

"Want some coffee, beautiful?" I asked, leaning into her desk as she was writing a report. She looked at me with her deepless eyes. And gave a shy smile as I gave her the cup.

"Thank you, Col," she said, taking a sip. 

"Anything for you, Pen." I smiled, watching her get back at work. I tried not to distract her much unless she needed some distraction, but, it was harder to control myself getting distracted by her beauty, by the look her pretty face had when she got too concentrated in the job she had. Teeth sunk in her lower lip, nose scrunched gently, brows slightly furrowed. Gorgeous woman. I was lucky to have her in my life, to be able to share these moments of silence, just soaking myself in her existence next to mine, enjoying how she just was present, and I was there to witness it. 

I returned to my work after some minutes of watching her. It was a battle not to stare at her. It was a battle not to lose my mind in her beauty. However, I knew she wouldn't let me work here if she knew I wasn't really working, always focusing on what was best for me. After around twenty pages, I lifted my head, catching her looking at me. A gentle blush covering her round cheeks, I smirked at her, enjoying her watching me, enjoying to be watched by her.

"Seeing something you like, dear Miss Featherington?" I teased, making her cheeks go even darker. 

"I was thinking of going to lunch, and was surprised you haven't complained about being hungry yet," she teased. I rolled my eyes at her playfully, closing my laptop and making my way to her. I offered my hand to her, helping her get up. She smiled at me when I offered her my arm, her hand tight on my bicep. We made our way downstairs, and I pulled her after me to an Italian restaurant, I was craving pizza. We still had some time after lunch, so we ordered some deserts, three to be exact. Sharing them, me encouraging to eat more than she was allowing to herself. I hated how hard she was on herself because of her body because of her weight. Every aspect I enjoyed on her. So what if she wasn't stick thin, her hugs were the warmest I have ever had. Cuddling with her was the most peaceful sleep I had in years. Just imagining adult time with her made my pants feel tighter. It never was about her body really, of course, I loved it, I was ready to worship it the moment she was ready for a new relationship. But, Penelope was home. More than my family house, my mother, my siblings, London. Any of these in her absence were familiar places, but the moment she entered the room, she stood beside me, she smiled at me, barbed with me, it was home. Her being the tiniest woman I knew wasn't an issue. I loved her height, and I loved how she was even shorter than my youngest siblings. The height difference, the way she had to lift her pretty face up just to meet my eyes, burned something primal in me. The way her silhouette was thicker than most women in my life made me more curious about how soft she was all over, how good she would feel, look under me. Her soft stomach looked inviting, to touch, to caress, to squeeze, to rest my head on. Every centimetre of her was a holy place; every part of her was home. And inside out, head to toe she was beautiful, gorgeous, perfect even if she couldn't see it yet. The moment she was ready to be smouldered with my love and affection, that disbelief was to end. 


	6. Confessions

It was one of the galas; Benedict organised for his new exhibition. Penelope was dressed in a scarlet gown, that hugged her curves deliciously. The soft curve of her tummy visible, making my hands itch just to rest them on her middle. She had heels on, reaching my shoulders with added height. Her auburn curls a tight bun on top of her pretty head, her round face fully visible. 

"Looking gorgeous, Miss Featherington," I said, offering her my arm. Eloise was off at Benedict's, preparing there and helping him with last-minute details. Penelope and I were preparing at our flat, I was to escort her there, more than happy to be there before and during the event. 

"Can you help?" she asked, a soft blush covering her cheeks, she motioned the back of her dress. I nodded, not being able to control the heat rising up my neck. It was such a simple thing, to zip up her dress, but felt so intimate, so sacred. Her pearly skin was glowing in contrast to the dark colour of the fabric. I couldn't help but caress the soft curve of her back, enjoying the warmth of her skin. I zipped the dress, dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder. 

"Gorgeous," I said, squeezing her hips. She giggled in my arms, turning to face me. My hands still loosely on her sides. Her hands brushed the lapels of my jacket, smiling at me. Her azure orbs swimming with warmth. 

"You look quite handsome yourself," she smiled, I couldn't help the shudder down my spine, when her fingers caressed the skin of my jaw, sending electricity all over, "You always look amazing dressing up." First time in my life, I was this putty in a woman's hands. First time in my life someone was making me blush this easily. But, it was Penelope, my Penelope, my best friend, my home, the love of my life. Thus, it was no surprise that she had this much power over me. I wouldn't have it any other way. We were still in a grey area, not quite lovers but much closer than friends. 

"Are you ready?" I asked, and she nodded, reaching for her purse. I offered her my arm, and we made our way to the car. It was a short ride, and we entered together. My mother was the first to notice us; Penny's chubby arm was wrapped around mine. 

"Colin! Penelope!" she said, smiling at us. We approached her after I grabbed champagne for both of us. Mum hugged Penelope, dropping a kiss to her round cheek and greeted me with the same enthusiasm. 

"Look at both of you," she smiled, rubbing our elbows, "Such a beautiful couple you make."

"Mum," I warned her, while Penelope blushed under my mother's soft gaze. 

"Have you seen Benedict? He would love to see you two. Daphne and Simon are running a bit late, something with the baby sitter, but they should be here in a few," she said, taking us to my brothers. Anthony and Benedict were talking about something. I could spot a now-heavily pregnant Kate with Sophie and Hyacinth by her side sitting a bit away. Both Anthony and Benedict smiled at us, when they noticed, greeting me with pats on my back and Penny with brotherly hugs. Benedict pulled her to his side, keeping an arm around her bare shoulders. I hated how sometimes he was so affectionate with her, how he refused to share her softness with me. But I also was happy, as it meant, even if I wasn't around she had someone to protect her as fiercely. 

"How do you like everything?" Benedict asked Penelope; she beamed at him with her heartwarming smile. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked like a ray of sunshine in the form of a gorgeous woman. Anthony smirked at me, I could see him on my peripherals. I didn't give a shit though, and I couldn't care when Penelope was right in front of me, all happy and warm. Under my brother's arm, just a step away from me.

"Simp," Anthony coughed, right beside my ear. I rolled my eyes at him, catching Penny's hand in mine and pulling her towards myself. She giggled as her chest hit mine.

"Care for a drink, love?" I asked she nodded, putting her arm through mine. I patted her small hand resting on my arm, pulling her other hand to my lips.

"Where are we going, Col?" she asked, following my steps in her high heels. I was careful not to rush much, her legs were much shorter, and waling in heels was not easy. I took a flute of glass for both of us, handing one to Penelope. I helped her rest against the window sill, leaning next to her. 

"Who are we hiding from?" she asked, smiling at me. 

"All of them," I said, "There is too many of them and only one of you, Penny-dear. And I am not really keen to share you," I winked at her, making her blush, "I have to share you with Eloise all the time, I am not really keen to share you with any of the other six."

"I am always with you, Col," she said, linking our fingers, "You know you are my closest friend, except for Eloise, of course."

"What will it take me to do for throwing Eloise off her throne in your heart?" I asked, caressing her pressing a kiss to her palm. It was a more intimate move, further than a friend line, but we have been crossing that line several times now that she was in a safer mental space. She giggled as my lips touched her soft skin. 

"You could never," she said, a kind smile curling in her pink lips, "But you are a close second. She is more of a sister to me than mine were, I don't think you'll want to be a sister to me, would you?"

"Not a sister, no," I shook my head, stepping closer to her, her knees touching my thighs. Her blue eyes met mine, wider than usual, but not alarmed. Excited. "I know it is a bit early, but I want you to know. I am not expecting an answer yet, or any time soon, whenever you are ready, be it now, next week or 12 years later. But I want, no, I need you to know. You have to know, Pen," I said, my hands shaking as mine grasped hers.

"What do I have to know, Colin?" She encouraged me, squeezing my fingers in her touch.

"I love you," I breathed out, "I am in love with you. Always have been, always will be. I loved you, I love you, for so long Pen. Oh, Pen," I whispered, cupping her cheek, "You are so brilliant. So smart, so gorgeous. Sometimes, when I am around you, when I am this close to you, I feel like I can't take it. I always feel like you are too far. No matter if you are in my arms or right next to me, you are too far. Because you don't know, my darling, you don't know. You don't know that everything I do, it is for you. Every breath I take, every beat of my heart, everything I do, it is for you. It always will be, love."

"Oh, Colin," she whispered, tears filling her eyes, I caught one with the tip of my thumb before it could wet her cheek, "Since when?" she whispered. 

"Always," I promised, "I know, I am not much sharp. And it took me a while to recognise what I felt towards you was love. I never fell in love before, Pen. I was just a boy before I met you, and the first time I saw you, the warmth filling my chest. I knew I loved you, then. But, I thought it was regular love, you know, as friends, as my best friend, as my closest friend. How could I know, I would be this lucky? To meet the love of my love that young. That the most beautiful, smart, magnificent woman was the love of my life and in my life since it started?" I couldn't hold my tears at this point, not of sadness or anger, just the fact that I loved her so much and she was right in front of me, "When I saw James when I saw how he was dulling your smile, I wanted to kill him. You are a goddess, darling, how could a mere man and a douchebag, dare even to make you sigh."

"Oh, Colin!" she gasped, her hands cupping my jaw, tears falling free now, she pulled my face towards hers, her forehead resting on mine, "You are such a wonderful, beautiful man," she hiccuped. My hands found their place on her thick waist, squeezing the soft flesh. 

"I love you, Penelope Featherington," I said, "More than you can imagine."

"Colin, I," she said, but I shushed her.

"You don't have to answer, not yet. Not until you are ready. You went through so much lately, and the last thing I want is to lose you to my impatience. To pressure you into something you are not ready for. I am ready to wait for you, forever, if it is time you need, my love. I just, I couldn't keep it inside me, I am sorry about it, my love. But I need you to know, darling, I love you, we all love you, of course. But I love you more than anything in this universe, and whenever you doubt yourself, whenever you tend to believe whatever that jerk made you believe, it is wrong. My beautiful Penelope, I love you, you are loved and the most brilliant woman that has ever walked in this world," I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Never forget that. Never doubt how much I love you or how important you are to me and everyone else in this room."

"I love you, too, Colin," she whispered, hands finding their way into my hair. I couldn't help the way my chest felt like it was filled with butterflies. 

"Oh, Penny," I whispered, holding onto her tighter. My head felt light, hearing those little words from her lips. 

"Don't cry, Col," she said, dropping a kiss on my cheek. 

"You are so precious," I said, finding a handkerchief in my chest pocket, cleaning both of our faces from the tears of happiness. I pecked her nose, hugging her to my chest.

"Col," she whispered.

"Yes, darling."

"Can you kiss me?"


	7. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

It was an impulsive decision, really, buying the tickets to Aix-en-Provence. Everyone was glad for our new relationship; pulling Penelope into my family even more official than before meant I had to share her even more. And I was at some point, an attention whore, when it came to Penelope's attention. Having Eloise bothering us every night and day was already more than annoying, but Benedict and Sophie's visits increased. So did my mum's and Kate's. So after a long make-out session before going to sleep, I told Pen about my plan to kidnap her to France, for a couple of weeks or months, years even if she wanted to. And after talking with our bosses, the tickets were bought reservations were made. Penelope was giddy as we found our seats in the business class section.

"You know I was okay with the economy," she huffed, the large cushions of the seats almost swallowing her short body. I was putting our bags on the overhead section. I dropped right next to her, lifting the armrest to join our seats. I pulled her under my arm, her hand rested on my stomach, rubbing my lower ribs.

"In economy, I wouldn't be able to do this," I said, squeezing her to me.

"You are spoiled," she accused.

"You will be even more spoiled; just give me a couple of days," I promised her. After the take-off, she was curled right next to me; I leant down, capturing her lips gently. I could feel her cheeks grow warmer and pushed my tongue between her lips. 

"It is just you and me now," I smiled. We didn't really tell anyone, just left a note on the fridge for Eloise. They probably would call non-stop and text us, but that is all they could do from there. 

***

The hotel was a small, family-managed one; the old building was beautiful with comfortable rooms. 

"A dinner, darling?" I asked as she exited the room in a flowery sundress. She smiled at me, letting me pull her into my lap—her squishy thighs resting on me, knees resting on sides of my legs. The things I wanted to do to her when she was ready, of course. Her arms wounded themselves around my shoulders, leaning into me; I pushed her by her back closer to me softly. 

"Col," she whispered. 

"Yes, beautiful?" I asked, not being able to tear my eyes off her lips. They looked soft and inviting; knowing her taste, her texture meant being addicted. I constantly longed to taste her again and again. 

"You look so handsome," she smiled, cupping my jaw, leaning into my lips. 

"Trying to be worthy of your beauty, darling," I smiled. 

"You are terrible," she giggled as I tickled her sides, enjoying the bouncy flesh of her tummy. 

"So what about dinner?" I asked; I wanted to take her out. I really did. But keeping her in my lap, kiss her whenever I felt like it, was much more alluring and romantic than any other dinner could be. 

"Maybe we could order room service today?" she asked, smiling.

"The woman after my heart," I said, pecking her lips as I reached for the room phone. I could feel her being nervous; something was in her mind. 

"What is bothering you, my angel?" I asked, wrapping a curl around her ruby curl. 

"Can we talk after dinner?" she asked, doe eyes directed at me, biting onto her lower lip softly. I freed her lip from her teeth gently with my thumb.

"If you keep looking at me like that, darling girl, I might just devour you instead of the dinner," I promised, making her blush. 

***

We were still sipping on our wines after I put our trays outside. Penelope kept sending me nervous glances.

"Don't get drunk on me know, Penny darling," I said, taking the glass off her fingers, "Tell me what is on your mind, darling girl," I said, kneeling in front of her to look into her eyes better, "You don't need liquid courage to tell me anything."

"Col," she said, reaching for my hands, "I," before she could continue her sentence, a burning blush covered her up to her neck; I kissed her knuckles to encourage her, "I want you, Col," she whispered softly. 

"Oh," I whispered, the blush covering me know, "Fuck darling," I stuttered, the excitement blooming in my chest. 

"I know it is still new, and I am not much desirable," she lowered her gaze.

"If you are not that desirable, darling," I challenged her pressing her palm flat above my heart, "why am I this hot and bothered, love?"

"Oh," her lips parted in shock. 

"Yeah," I smiled at her, "I burn for you, and trust me, I never desired anyone as much as I desired you in my life."

Her answer was meeting my lips with her plush ones. I was already on my knees in front of her. She parted her thighs, allowing me to crawl closer. I put my arms around her as her legs found their way around my torso. I was so close to her. She tasted like wine that she just drank. She tasted like heaven. She was soft under my palms. Her waist thick and curvy, her flesh begged to be squeezed, and I did. I squeezed, caressed, rubbed her all over. Never have I felt a woman this soft, this addictive to touch. Never have I kissed lips this warm and sweet. Her arms found their way around my neck, one hand down my back, the other deep in my hair. 

"I love you," I whispered, "I love you so much, darling. And God, I want you so much."

"I love you, too, Col," she murmured, her lips touching mine every time she uttered a syllable, "I want you, I need you."

"Oh, love," I said, standing up swiftly, pulling her up with me. She gave out a small scream as I lifted her in the air. I was burning for her, her bum in my hands as I held her up. She filled my hands so well. I wanted to test the same thing with her tits. I wanted to touch her all over, see how well we fit with each other. Prove how we were created for each other. I took her to bed in a couple of seconds, sat on the bed with her still in my lap. The skirts of her dress rode up, exposing her milky thigs. 

"Fucking hell, darling," I muttered; the more she was exposed to me, the tighter my pants became. And I knew she also was aware of my arousal, as her core was grinding on me, small whimpers escaping her lips. Her hands found their way to the front of my shirt, working with buttons to take it off. I wanted to feel her hands all over me. I wanted her to mark my skin with hers. She got rid of my shirt quickly, her hands walking all over my chest, back and stomach. 

"You are gorgeous," she whispered, making the heat find its place on my chest.

"Let me see you," I begged. I wanted her skin to touch mine. I needed to hold her nude form in my embrace. I helped her off her dress. She was in a red set; she, for sure, wanted to kill me. The lacy bralette holding her tits was redder than blood, shining against the white of her skin. Matching lace knickers covered her round bum, and I couldn't help but run my hands on the lace of it. 

"You are a goddess," I whispered, "You are my goddess," I whispered, pressing my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her middle, the softness of her belly resting on my front, the lace of her bralette teasing my skin as her tits were pressed against my chest. I didn't know where to start, where to touch her first. She was so beautiful, soft, inviting. She was so gorgeous. All I wanted to do was pull her so close, hold her so close, that no one would be able to start where I ended, and she began. Her tiny hands rested down on my lower stomach, resting right on the waist of my pants. My breath hitched as she undid the button and the zipper. I pushed her on her back, laying on top of her and kicking off my pants. She giggled as my whole length rested against hers. I was careful not to crush her, supporting my weight on my forearms. It was a hard task as her soft fingertips teased up my arm to my shoulders and my chest. 

"You beautiful minx," I teased her, kissing her once more. She giggled into my mouth, the noise turning into a moan quickly as I pressed my hips into her core. 

"Fuck me, Col," she begged. Minx.

"Let me taste you," I begged. I needed her to feel good. I wanted to see her cum. It was primal, really, but it was a must at this point. I needed to make her see the stars with my mouth. 

"Are you sure?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, Penny," I whispered, biting the flesh of her neck gently, "I am more than sure. I am in need," I murmured into her neck. Helping her get rid of her the bralette and knickers. Her tits, soft and full, spilling against her chest, now free from their restraints. I could feel the saliva gathering in my mouth at sight. I pushed myself back a little, just to stamp her beauty into my mind. Her beautiful face looking at me with a clear want in her eyes, her tits supple nipples dusty rose. Her tummy lost its curve now that she was laying on her back, but it still looked soft and chubby; I wanted to cover it with love bites, mark the skin with my teeth. The idea of pinkish-purple marks on her marble skin made my cock throb in my boxers. My lips made their journey from her lips to her neck, sucking and biting on her tits and spending a bit of time on her soft tummy. I knew she wasn't much comfortable about her midsection, but I couldn't keep my lips away from the softness of her flesh. I pushed her thighs further apart and threw them over my arms, cupping her hips to keep her in place. 

She gave a soft shriek when my tongue made contact with the wetness of her core. "Has anyone ever eaten you out, my lovely Penelope?" I asked.

"No," she moaned as I bit her inner thigh.

"Their loss," I said, licking a long strip from her interest to her clit, circling my tongue on her clit, "Such a sweet girl," I whispered, well aware how my breath hitting her exposed core was affecting her, "All over." 

Even before I could fuck her with my fingers, she came undone on my tongue. I kissed my way back up as she tried to calm down from her orgasm. I spent a little extra time on her tits and the spot where her neck met her shoulder. 

"I never felt like this," she moaned as I kissed her, her taste dominating the kiss. 

"I will make you feel like this every day of our lives, multiple times," I promised, "I told you, Penelope," I whispered, "You are my goddess, and I am to worship you every day." 

"I need you, inside me," she said, still shy but her confidence showing now after her first orgasm.

"Let me enjoy you for a bit longer," I asked, teasing her tit, rubbing my thumb on her nipple. Her tits were gorgeous, full, soft and hanging down her chest proudly. As I cupped one, her flesh spilt from between my fingers a bit, and God, this woman was getting even more arousing every second. 

"I need to feel you, Col," she pleaded, "I want you inside me."

"Fuck, darling," I moaned; she was making everything much harder. Her hands caressed my hipbones, pushing the band of my boxers down. My cock hit my stomach the moment it was free. Her tiny hand found its way around it, pumping it softly. 

"How do you want me, love?" I asked. I knew her previous sexual intercourse was not a good one. I tried to push the idea away as best as I could. But I also reminded myself of the fact several times before making a move; she was in control. 

"It has been a while," she blushed.

"That is no problem at all, darling," I promised. 

"You are big, Col," she said shyly.

"We will go slow and careful. I will never hurt you, darling; I could never. Just tell me how you want me, and tell me to stop anytime you need me to. It doesn't matter how far we go; it doesn't matter at what point we are. If you need me to stop, I will stop. The moment something feels wrong, you tell me," I asked. And she nodded. 

"Can we stay like this," she asked, "for this time?" 

"Of course," I nodded; as she pushed her hips to me, I let her guide me inside her and pushed a little. We both gave a hiss as my tip was in; she moaned a "more", and in a couple of seconds, I was fully inside her. I was hyperaware of everything. How her legs were around my thigs, how she was trying to pull me even closer, how her tits were pressed against my lips, how I was grabbing on her love handles to ground myself, how my balls were resting against her bum. She was tight, warm and wet. She felt like heaven.

"Oh Colin," she moaned, "you fill me up so good, love."

"I love you," I whispered, capturing her lips. I needed to stop her from talking, and it was too erotic. I was terrified of coming just from her voice even before I could move. 

"Move," she whispered. The moment we caught a rhythm, there was no stopping, her heels digging into my thigs, encouraging me to go deeper and faster. The moment she began shaking, her walls collapsing on me, squeezing me, I knew I was a goner too. The moment she came triggered my own pleasure. It took us a couple of minutes to come to our senses. I was still inside her, resting on her, holding onto her. Her arms around my torso, hands flat on my sweaty back. 

"Fuck, darling," I whispered. Never an orgasm shooke me to my whole existence, never has it been so hard to exit a woman, never it felt like an agonising departure. She looked like a wet dream; her ruby locks darker in the roots from the sweat, face flushed, thighs shiny from her juices and my cum sipping from out her. I was aware that I was staring; I was staring hard, but it was the most erotic picture I have ever seen or witnessed, and I had to memorise it—such an angelic woman in such an alluring position. Her chest still was heaving. I got up and brought both of us some water and a towel. I helped her drink the water, pushing her back into a laying position. I was careful cleaning her sensitive flesh, careful not to press too much or irritate her skin. After that, I was curled beside her, covering both of us with the sheets. She found her place back in my arms. Her fingers playing with the hair on my chest as I dropped small kisses all over her head.

"How are you this gorgeous?" I asked; she giggled into my chest, hiding from me, burying her nose in my neck. 

"How are you this wonderful?" she asked back, her breath tickling my neck.

"I think we should stay longer than we intended to," I said. 

"Why?"

"I very much would love to have you to myself as long as I can, without any other Bridgerton in the picture, darling. I am not a jealous man usually, but when it comes to you, knowing how needy all my siblings are, I just can't risk my time with you," I said, "And I really don't think Eloise or Benedict have the tact to understand that we are 'busy' and that they cannot enter the room."

She giggled shyly, well aware of how limitless they both were. 

"We can stay longer," she nodded, kissing my collar bone in approval. 


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a hot mess, I am terrible with endings.

"Do you think Eloise or your mother will kill us first?" Penelope asked as I helped her out of the car, my hand finding its place on her back. She was much shorter now that all of the heeled shoes were banned. I leaned in to drop a kiss on her soft hair.

"Eloise or mother would never even think of killing you. They love you too much, love," I promised, "I, on the other hand, have three additional brothers, and we pretty much look the same. Eloise would love having more share on family goods."

"Eloise loves you," she chastised me, slapping my stomach gently. I just squeezed her hip before answering.

"Not since I kidnapped you, love," she giggled at that. She giggled a lot. Lately, I loved her giggles, but she did giggle a lot lately—giggly little thing. 

"I think she has a girlfriend," she said. 

"We won't let her one-up our return, darling."

"I don't think she can," she said. 

***

The moment we entered the family house, I could already hear Daphne arguing with Anthony on where to have a picnic the next day. Some of the kids were running around, and Sophie was telling them to be careful. Benedict was the first to notice us entering the room. The moment his eyes fell onto Penelope's form, his brows hit his hairline. Observant prick he always was.

"Oh, my God!" Eloise screamed, "The traitor who stole my best fucking friend, and my dearest friend!" 

"Eloise Bridgerton, there are children, present!" mum said, "Your nieces and nephews!"

"Their foul mouthes are Benedict, Anthony and Daphne's problems," Eloise said as he lunged at us, capturing Penelope into her arms. And suddenly, she pushed her back, hands not leaving her shoulders. She turned to face me so fast, for a moment, I was worried about a neck injury.

"You arsehole!" she screamed. 

"Eloise!" Anthony and Daphne said at the same time. 

"Oh, I am going to kill you," Eloise wasn't even hearing them, too busy jumping onto me and trying to choke me. Anthony was quick to pull Eloise off me, while Benedict was quick to pull Penelope into a hug. He kept his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her aside to watch Eloise throwing murder threats at me while Anthony was still trying to understand what was happening. It went for far too long that mother felt the need to separate us apparently. 

"Eloise, for heavens' sake, what is happening?"

"He!" she spat, pushing a finger deep into my chest, to a point it hurt, "knocked up my best friend!" 

"Surprise?" I offered, as Benedict gave a rich laugh and all the heads turned to look at Penelope, just noticing the more prominent than usual curve of her soft belly. 

"Oh my god, Penelope, Colin, congratulations!" Kate said, rushing to Penelope's side to pull her into a gentle hug. Everyone pretty much did the same, except from Eloise, who was still glaring at me, and Anthony, who was holding the terror I called sister by the neck of her shirt. 

Mum was already gushing at her, making her sit, asking her thousand questions about the baby and her pregnancy, while I still was being held at the door by a hostile Eloise.

"How could you get her pregnant?" she hissed at me. 

"You are almost 30, El; I think you know how I could get her pregnant," I dared, knowing it would rile her up even more. 

"Oh, you have some nerve!"

"Why wouldn't I get her pregnant? We love each other, we want some kids, and look at both of us, how cute those kids will be!"

"Because it is you! I don't want your icky genes mixed with her perfect ones!"

"You and I have the same genes!" I objected.

"Mine are good, yours are icky!" she stumped her foot, making Anthony roll his eyes at both of us, "It is not the genes. It is you!"

"You lack the biological parts to have your genes in her," I challenged.

"You should thank gods for that," she hissed, "I would make her my wife and give her as many children as she wants."

"Well, El, a bit late for that," I smiled sweetly at her, "Only I am giving MY wife as many children as she wants."

And the second silence took control of the room. Sophie, Simon, Daphne and Kate were quick to cover the kids' ears before Eloise screamed,

"You fucking kidnapped knocked up and got secretly eloped with her! Oh, you are a dead man!" Anthony was quick to catch Eloise by her waist and put her aside. 

"Surprise?" I tried once more; this time, even Benedict didn't laugh.

"Colin Bridgerton!" mum said, and I would be a liar if I said I wasn't terrified of that tone, "We would support you! We would organise a wedding! We would be there! Where did you even get married?" she asked, I made my way to Penelope, pushing Benedict off to sit beside her, putting an arm around her soft shoulders. 

"Married in Italy, conceived in Switzerland," I said proudly.

"Colin," Penelope said, slapping my knee, "too much information."

"They are a nosy bunch, love."

"Still," she huffed. I soothed her with a kiss on her temple and a rub on her belly. 

"We will have a real wedding, won't we?" mum insisted.

"Sorry, mother, but I won't let you parade my pregnant wife around just to have a wedding," I smiled. 

"Says the man who kidnapped her and made her change countries every couple of weeks, she didn't even get to get married in the same country she got pregnant," Elosie said, now free of Anthony's hold, made her way to Penelope's other side, putting a hand on her belly, challenging me. I pulled her hand off,

"My wife."

"My best friend."

"Don't care, my wife."

"Don't care, my best friend."

"This will be an interesting pregnancy, huh?" Penelope muttered.

"You wish," Simon gave her an empathetic smile, "You'll have an interesting marriage for sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me!


End file.
